


Listening

by GoodJanet



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom asks Chris for help in exploring his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

“Do we need to be sitting like this?” Tom asks.

Chris smiles widely.

“Well, of course! Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I feel kinda silly bringing it up now…”

“Tom, you know you can talk to me about _literally_ anything at any time.”

Tom sighs. 

“Ugh, okay. This is so dumb. I like, kinda had sex with Andy.”

Chris’ eyes widen and his smile falters.

“I was _literally_ not expecting to hear that.”

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he asked me, and I said yes, and his bedroom smelled like moldy fruit snacks, but it was actually great.”

“But April…?”

“Apparently Andy and April are Mr. and Mrs. Modern and have an open relationship. Even though _I_ was supposed to be the one to do that. I’ve been planning out a polyamorous relationship with Uma Thurman and Giselle Bundchen for years!”

Chris cocks his head to the side in confusion, like a puppy.

“I’m not entirely sure why you’re telling me all of this. Don’t get me wrong. I am very happy to be close with all of my new friends, but I get very uncomfortable when I am unsure of what role I am supposed to play when assisting a friend.”

Tom briefly puts his head in his heads, gathering the courage to come out and say it.

“Andy told me about how important it was to explore different parts of yourself before you settle down. And I liked what Andy I did, but since he’s with April, and even though she’s cool, I don’t feel comfortable doing it with Andy again.”

Tom lets the words hang there, waiting for Chris to catch on.

“Oh! I see! You’re propositioning me!”

“Ummm, kinda?”

“So strange. You are the second Pawnee Parks worker to ask that of me. And fifth person over all. I’m…flattered, but I’m not sure why you came to me?”

“Dude, have you seen yourself? You’re jacked as hell, your eyes are crystal blue, and your hair is more perfect than mine, which is saying something.”

Chris beams at full wattage this time.

“Why thank you, Tom Haverford!”

“Look, you don’t have to answer right now, but I thought I’d ask just in case.”

Tom stands to leave. Chris follows.

He puts his hands on Tom’s shoulders before he can turn away.

“Tom Haverford, you are _literally_ the most wonderful human being I have ever met in the history of the categorized universe. You are very tiny, but you have so many big dreams, and you have an even bigger heart. You are incredibly special.”

Chris leans in and pecks him on the lips.

“But I don’t think a relationship between us is going to work as there is someone else I am extremely interested in right now.”

Tom smiles. It’s weird, but Chris’ kind words make him feel like he’s being wrapped in a 100% cashmere blankie.

“Alright, man. I understand. Thanks though. For listening.”

Chris smiles wider, if that’s possible.

“You are very welcome. Now, if you will excuse, it is time for my mid-afternoon jog around the Parks building.”

And with that, he takes off.


End file.
